


Tan cerca... tan lejos

by Nem



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M, mcdanno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nem/pseuds/Nem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: Lo que sucede con Danniel cuando no tiene a Steve cerca<br/>Estado: Completo</p><p>Advertencias: lo corregí (o intente corregir) yo sola, así que cualquier error es mi responsabilidad. Escrito para entretener, no saco rédito monetario alguno.( Tan cerca, tan lejos.Collapse )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tan cerca... tan lejos

Daba trazos suaves sobre el lienzo, llevaba el lápiz a lo largo de esa plana superficie blanca apenas apoyándolo para ir delimitando los contornos y hacer emerger una figura en ella. El negro se esparcia suavemente para evitar dejar marcas y asi en el caso de que tenga que borrar la linea trazada, no quedaran rastros en el producto final. El dorso de la mano pasaba hábilmente sobre el color para producir el efecto de sombreado; luego continuaba dando nuevos trazos cortos y rápidos sobre el papel que buscaban plasmar la intensa mirada de quien fuera su musa.  
De repente la punta del lápiz se detiene antes de llegar nuevamente sobre un sector sin usar, no llega a tocar el papel, ya que quién lo dirige ha cerrado sus ojos buscando en su mente imágenes de ese sujeto que desde que lo vio se convirtio en el único protagonista de su vida, para poder plasmar en su obra el fiel reflejo de este.

Desde que lo vio, sus temas dejaron de ser únicamente de paisajes, para incluirlo a él en ellos. Era nuevo en él meter personas en sus obras, pero no se lo podía sacar de la mente, recuerda que la primera vez que lo hizo fue casi sin darse cuenta, ya que lo incluyo muy subrepticiamente, un breve cuerpo perdido al costado de la inmensidad de un lago que no se veía si no mirabas con atención. A partir de allí lo fue metiendo en cada una de sus obras y en cada ocasión iba tomando más superficie hasta llegar a ocupar la totalidad de la obra, quedando excluidas cualquier paisaje que pudiera adornar la hoja.

Una sonrisa ilumina su rostro al encontrar aquella que le robo el aliento hace escasas horas y que pudo guardar en su memoria apenas este dejo el edificio para irse a trabajar. Se deja llevar por lo que sintió esos escasos segundos recreando en su mente esos momentos en que pudo verlo antes de que se subiera a su vehículo y lo perdiera de vista. Su corazón vuelve a latir deprisa solo por recordarlo. Abre los ojos para ver como va su dibujo y que tan parecido a su modelo real es... se desinfla completamente su ánimo cuando compara la imagen real con lo que lleva dibujando, siente que la decepción invade su ser cuando observa que ciertas partes no guardan correcta simetría y están desalineadas, la aleja un poco y le horroriza ver lo monstruoso que le salió.  
Lo arruga con bronca y la arroja al piso con furia. Observa como el bollo recorre una pequeña distancia y queda perdido en el mar de bollos que se fueron acumulando a lo largo de la mañana. Si alguien lo viera allí mismo ahora, no podría creer que el gran Danniel Williams haya perdido la cualidad que lo catapultó a la fama, ese don único que descubrió desde muy temprana edad y con el cual se sentía tan a gusto.

Se enoja con el mismo porque no puede creer lo torpe que esta siendo durante ese día, observa un largo pasillo de su casa y ve los numerosos dibujos que hizo correctamente, los que le salieron tan fácilmente sin más necesidad que unas pocas correcciones. Todo por el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca.  
Y se maldice a si mismo por sentirse un inútil, un artista que no puede dibujar si no tiene delante suyo el cuerpo central objeto de la obra. No entiende porque sus manos no reflejan sobre el papel lo que su mente conoce tan bien, lo tuvo casi un mes viéndolo todos los días hasta el grado de que es el único con el cual fantasea. Pero le fastidiaba el hecho de que hoy ya no lo tiene porque se reincorporaba al trabajo y en esas escasas horas que ya no lo tenía frente a sus ojos, no podía recordarlo con exactitud.

Se levanto extremadamente perezoso con dirección a la cocina, parecía que apenas se hubiera despertado ya que sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos. Busco su taza y el café instantáneo, coloco agua en la pava y la puso sobre la hornalla para luego encender la llama debajo.  
Se sirvió dos cucharadas de café, dos de azúcar y una de agua y mientras lo iba batiendo camino hasta la ventana para despejarse y dejar de castigarse mentalmente. Podía ver que el calorcito del sol era el suficiente para que las personas que estaban fuera luzcan con escasas prendas, podía asegurar que era un día cálido. Miró su taza constatando que su mezcla ya había alcanzado una textura cremosa casi blanca, fue hasta la cocina para agarrar la pava que ya estaba chiflando y vertió despacio el agua en ella. Un buen café le ayudaba a descansar ordenar las ideas que rondaban en su cabeza, fue sorbiendo de a poquito y despacio degustando su exquisito sabor, volvió a ver la tranquila calle y los transeuntes que aprovechaban a disfrutar de los primeros días de sol luego del frío invierno que les había tocado pasar. De repente, algo conocido apareció en su campo visual, cuando descubrió que era el auto de Steve que se estacionaba frente al edificio una muy fuerte sensación de felicidad lo invadió.  
Apuro a tomar lo poco que le quedaba cuando lo ve entrar al departamento. Iba cargado de bolsas de supermercado, le encantaba observarlo cocinar, ya que se veía que disfrutaba mucho haciéndolo. Durante esos momentos se lo podía ver muy relajado y con la mente fuera de los problemas diarios que siempre surgían de su trabajo. Además cantaba bajito sus temas preferidos.

Se ubicó en un lugar en el que no lo perdería de vista y lo dejo hacer. Era una verdadera tortura ver como dejaba las cosas en la mesada para sacarse la campera gruesa y la camisa, quedando en una camiseta musculosa, y no tirarse encima. Se le seco la boca cuando vio como los pantalones seguian el mismo camino que las otras dos prendas. Se hizo un nota mental de comprar una videocamara para la próxima vez.

Se mantuvo quieto, no sabe como pero lo logro. Solo podía ver como esos músculos aparecían y desaparecían con cada movimiento que hacía cuando cortaba las diferentes verduras y la carne, como metía las verduras en la cacerola o como se limpiaba las manos con un trapo que había colgado en la cintura de sus boxers, era espectador de primera fila y el único que tenia el privilegio de verlo de esta forma.  
Era fascinante verlo así, tan íntimo, preparándose un menú especial con muchos ingredientes como tanto le gustaba al moreno.

 

Si bien Steve era oficinista, eso no le impedía cuidar su cuerpo y Danny daba fe de eso al ser testigo de la rutina que siempre hacia antes de acostarse. Estaba muy bien formado y proporcionado, además de ser extremadamente inteligente. No por nada era uno de los empresarios más jóvenes dueño de su propia empresa, creada y dirigida por él y su socio Chin Ho Kelly.

Ver a Steve era su pasatiempo favorito, se le pasaban las horas sin que se diera cuenta, sus manos se movían solas y tenerlo allí en vivo y en directo era el motor que necesitaba para poder hacer sus trabajos. No importaba que se moviera, si lo tenia delante, era suficiente. Así que tomo su block de dibujo, sus mejores lápices y comenzó a trabajar.

Dejo que la magia lo envolviera y sentado en su pequeña banquetita, se posiciono teniendo la mejor vista. Solo subía y bajaba la mirada desde Steve a su hoja, y las manos trabajaban dando sus mejores resultados.

En pocos minutos, mientras Steve cocinaba, tuvo hechos unos cuatro dibujos nuevos. Todos a satisfacción, y que una vez que les diera los retoques finales, pasarían a formar parte de su colección.

Estaba realmente satisfecho por los resultados obtenidos, sería capaz de decirle a Steve que nunca más abandonara su departamento; si pudiera tenerlo más cerca suyo y dejar de ser su vecino mirón.

Un último vistazo hacia el edificio contiguo lo dejo helado ya que Steve estaba mirándolo directamente hacía su dirección, como si hubiera esperado a que levantara la vista y conectaran las miradas. Se sintió enrojecer; pero lo que lo dejo con la boca abierta fue el guiño que le regalo Steve antes de girarse y abandonar la cocina en dirección al baño.

**Author's Note:**

> Unas palabras finales: este fic se me ocurrió hace unos días, luego de ver el video clip de Shakira "La tortura" Y como no puedo esperar mucho, traté de hacerlo lo más legible posible para darles un poco de Mcdanno mientras continuen de hiatus.Gracias por leer y bancarme en esta parrafada loca.NEM


End file.
